The present invention relates to dispersal valves for controllably dispensing materials into a fluid. One such application is in dispensing materials into a body of water to bring the water to the proper condition. For example, one might want to dispense material into the body of water so that the water is fit for consumption or one might want to dispense material into a body of water such as found in swimming pools, hot tubs, spas, jetted bath tubs and the like so that the water is fit for recreational use. In still other applications one might want to add dispersants to control the content of the industrial fluids. Generally the inline dispersal valve includes a selector or control valve so that the amount of the fluid flowing through a dispersant chamber in the dispersal valve can be changed in accordance with the needs of the system.
Inline dispersal valves, which are known in the art, generally direct a main stream through the valve and then remove a portion of a stream which is directed through a dispersant chamber in the dispersal valve and then returned with the dispersant therein to the main stream so that the dispersant can be carried into a body of fluid with the main stream. As the inline dispersal valves require periodic replenishment of the dispersant and the dispersal valve covers are tightly sealed to prevent leakage such valves generally require special tools to remove the dispersal valve cover so one can insert fresh dispersant into a dispensing chamber in the dispersal valve. One embodiment of the invention eliminates the need for special tools to open or close the valve.
In general, inline dispersal valves have a limited operating range since the ability to control the diverted fluid i.e. the amount of fluid flowing through the dispersant chamber changes as the volume of the main fluid flowing through the dispersal valve changes. As a result one might have to use two or more dispersal valves to obtain a proper dispersal rate in a larger system. One embodiment of the invention allows one to properly dispense materials over a wide range of flow conditions thus minimizing the need for multiple inline dispersal valves.
A further difficulty with prior art dispersal valves is that it is difficult to prevent fluid from flowing through the dispersant chamber without completely shutting off the main flow of fluid through the dispersal valve. Consequently, dispersant continues to be dispensed even though the control member on the dispersal valve has been shut off. One embodiment of the invention allows one to substantially shut off the flow rate through the dispersant chamber even though fluid continues to flow through the main line of the valve.
Inline dispersal valves generally have some type of rotatable control member that a user rotates to direct the proper amount of fluid through the dispersal chamber in the valve. In general the rotatable members have an inherent frictional resistance to rotation so that the control member remains at the selected setting under flow conditions. This inherent frictional resistance can make it difficult for a user to adjust the setting of the dispersal valve. One embodiment of the invention allows one to quickly and easily set the rotatable control member to the proper setting though a lever handle that can also function as indicator of the flow condition through the dispersal valve.
One of the difficulties with inline dispersal valve is the initial adjustment of the volume of air within the dispensing chamber so that the correct amount of dispersant is in contact with the dispersant in the chamber. One embodiment of the invention allows one to quickly set the air volume in the dispersant chamber through a bleed valve, which is positioned so that the proper amount of air is in the dispersant chamber during operation of the dispersal valve.
An advantage of the present invention is that the dispersal valve can be used with or without a base. Thus if a system requires a base mount the dispersal valve can be mounted to the system with a base. However, if the dispersal valve is to be part of a system where a base is not required the base can be left off the valve without having an effect on the function of the dispersal valve.
In general dispersal valves tend to be one directional in that to dispense a material the dispersal valve includes a main inlet and a main outlet with the fluid entering the inlet and being discharged through the main outlet. Consequently, if the dispersal valve is installed backwards the flow through the dispensing chamber in the dispensing valve is improper. In one embodiment the invention provides a bi-direction flow dispersal valve that allows one to properly dispense a dispersant regardless of the direction of main flow through the dispersal valve. This feature allows one to use one dispersal valve for different types of installations. That is, a system having pipes located against a wall would require that the dispersal valve control valve face outward so a user has access to the control valve. However, if the flow direction in the pipes is such that the control member would face the wall when the flow direction through the dispersal valve is matched with the flow direction in the pipe system one would need to change the pipe system or use a different valve. In the present invention the dispersal valve can be rotated 180 degrees to accommodate the flow direction of the pipe system thus allowing the control member not to face the wall thereby providing a control member that is accessible to the user.